


Люди дрессируют людей

by eillirre



Series: костякеши [2]
Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eillirre/pseuds/eillirre
Summary: Это не первый их раз, но первый осмысленный.
Relationships: Костя Кот/Кеша Гинс
Series: костякеши [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853644
Kudos: 4





	Люди дрессируют людей

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StupidHanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidHanz/gifts).



Это не первый их раз, но первый осмысленный. 

Костя двигается медленно, ноги скользят по слишком гладким простыням. Кеша смотрит на него снизу вверх, пристально, изучающе, будто видит первый раз в жизни и Костик смотрит в ответ, открыв рот в беззвучном стоне.

"Это как после долго перерыва поехать на велике", думает Костя.

Аналогия с велосипедом детская и глупая, ведь это просто секс в отношениях, а не Тур де Франс.  
И велосипед ведь не смотрит на тебя настороженно, не следит за каждым твоим робким движением, ожидая подвоха.  
В конце концов, вы с великом не пялитесь друг на друга, как два идиота, которые не знают, что делать дальше. Вы просто…."Едете вместе по дороге жизни".  
Костя фыркает от собственных мыслей и Кеша под его руками будто леденеет. 

– Ну и чего ты прохлаждаешься? – Голос у Кеши хриплый и немного недовольный, руки требовательно обхватывают его спину, удерживая ещё ближе, не давая отстраниться даже на расстояние выдоха. – Я знаю, ты можешь лучше.

– Расслабься, – шепчет Костя, наклонившись к уху, и коротко целуя в щеку, Кеша выдыхает и действительно расслабляется.

– Одна часть меня хочет узнать, о чем ты думаешь, а другая… – Он выгибается от неожиданно сильного толчка и Костя сцеловывает судорожный вздох с приоткрытого рта, не давая Кеше закончить мысль.

– О велосипедах.  
Костя проводит языком по пульсирующей венке на кешиной шее, прикусывает мочку уха, не решаясь посмотреть на его реакцию. У Паланика вот чел советовал думать о всякой мерзости, чтобы дольше не кончать, а тут всего лишь велик, подумаешь.

– Это название позы или ты сейчас меня с велосипедом сравниваешь? – ноги смыкаются за костиной поясницей, короткие ногти больно впиваются в кожу на лопатках, заставляя прогнуться и посмотреть в глаза и Кеша в своем праведном скептицизме настолько прекрасен, что Костя забывает как дышать. 

– Это типа когда ты долго не ездил, а потом боишься, что забыл как крутить педали или держать равновесие, – руки подхватывают Кешу за бедра, – а потом приезжаешь пару метров и понимаешь, что все круто и ты ничего не забыл.  
Глупости, короче, не бери в голову, – бормочет Костя и тянется целоваться. Кеша улыбается ему в губы и прикрывает глаза.

– Ты, кстати, умеешь кататься? Если чё, я научу, – говорит Костя, когда Кеша кончает.  
– Звучит заманчиво, – отвечает Кеша, и опрокидывает его на спину.


End file.
